


Love Letters.

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bittersweet, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Hari ini, Wooseok menulis surat cinta lagi. Surat yang nantinya akan ia selipkan di dalam buket bunga kamelia putih.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 1





	Love Letters.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from writeas, as always. ditulis awal januari lalu untuk swasembada konten catmong ;_;

Hari ini, Wooseok menulis surat cinta lagi. Surat yang nantinya akan ia selipkan di dalam buket bunga kamelia putih. Buket itu — seperti biasa — akan ia kirimkan pada seseorang, yang bisa jadi bakal bingung dan mempertanyakan, dalam rangka apa ia mendapatkan bunga secara rutin? Bunga dalam buket tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, kalaupun dimasukkan dalam botol kaca, ujungnya akan layu juga setelah dibiarkan sebulan.

Ah. Wooseok tahu kok, Sejin tidak pernah suka dengan buket bunga. Ia lebih suka merawat tanaman sendiri dan meletakkannya di dekat jendela kamar. Di halaman belakang rumahnya juga ada beberapa tanaman yang ia awasi perkembangannya sejak masih kecil. Ibu Sejin sampai pernah bilang, sayangnya Sejin pada tanaman sudah seperti anak sendiri. Wooseok awalnya tak percaya, menganggap itu adalah bentuk hiperbolis dari “rutin menyirami tanaman” — sampai beberapa minggu kemudian, ia mendapati sendiri Sejin menulis catatan perkembangan tanaman kesayangannya di kelas (ia pun dengan bodohnya bertanya, _untuk apa melakukan itu semua? toh tanaman bisa muncul kapan saja dan hidup di mana saja tanpa kita sadari_. lalu mudah ditebak, Sejin tidak mengajaknya bicara seharian penuh gara-gara hal tersebut).

_“Seok, tanaman-tanamanku itu kuanggap sebagai pengingat.”_

_“Pengingat apa? Agar kita banyak olahraga dan makan-makanan bergizi biar tumbuh tinggi?”_

_“Bukaaan. Pengingat agar tetap perhatian pada sekeliling. Meskipun aku punya banyak aktivitas dan hal-hal yang disukai, kalau aku ingin tanamanku tetap hidup dan berbunga dengan indah, aku harus memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun. Lalu setelah dipikir-pikir, bukankah harusnya aku juga begitu pada orang-orang di sekitarku?”_

_Kamu tidak punya kewajiban untuk memperhatikan mereka dan memastikan mereka tetap bahagia, Jin._ Wooseok ingat sekali kata-katanya ketika membalas pernyataan Sejin, suatu hari ketika mereka tiba-tiba mengobrol soal tanaman. Blak-blakan sekali, karena dalam hati Wooseok juga tidak ingin Sejin terlalu banyak memperhatikan hal-hal yang terjadi kecil di sekeliling, tanpa sadar hal-hal itu bisa membebani pikiran dan membuatnya gelisah. Memastikan diri baik-baik saja sudah susah, jangan menambah-nambahi masalah — mungkin kasarannya seperti itu.

Wooseok selalu beranggapan, Sejin adalah orang yang terlalu baik. Mungkin karena itu ia jadi agak protektif. Uring-uringan bila ada kawan lain yang bisanya cuma membicarakan Sejin dari belakang, kesal sendiri ketika Sejin tetap memperlakukan kawan-kawan bermuka dua seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Jinhyuk yang kebetulan sudah lama mengenal dan paham keseharian Wooseok sampai-sampai berkomentar, _“Kamu perhatian sekali padanya, sesayang itu, ya?”_

_Bisa jadi._

Untuk itulah ia di sini, merenung dan menyelami kembali memorinya tentang Sejin. Menulis apapun yang muncul dalam secarik kertas, dan membuatnya sadar bahwa Sejin memiliki ruang begitu luas di hatinya. Sadar bahwa sayangnya pada sejin melebihi sayang pada teman biasa. Wooseok ingin memeluk, memuji, memegang jemari halusnya, dan mengecup pipinya yang kadang memerah karena mendapatkan tatapan tiba-tiba.

Wooseok ingin terus bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan secarik kertas, Wooseok membaca kembali beberapa kalimat yang ia tulis. Terdengar sangat memalukan, tapi ia selalu berprinsip apa yang dilakukan dengan jujur dan sepenuh hati tidak akan mengkhianati. Wooseok sadar ia bukan penulis handal yang bisa membuat pembacanya terbawa emosi dan membayangkan peristiwa di depan mata, namun apa salahnya berharap Sejin bisa tertawa, marah, bahkan bisa menangis saat menerima dan membaca surat-suratnya?

_“Sejin, kemarin aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita menjadi teman sebangku. Tapi kayaknya salah, deh. Harusnya lebih lama dari itu. Jadi kuralat ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu sebelum kita duduk bersama tiap hari dan cerita banyak hal soal hobi masing-masing …”_

_”... aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kita ada di kelas yang sama. Aku selalu berpikir kamu orang yang luar biasa. Mungkin kamu sudah bosan dengar, atau baca ini. Tapi terima kasih sudah berani mengajakku berbicara serius soal kehidupan dan masa depan. Nggak semua orang bisa berbagi masalah itu bersamaku … “_

_” … kamu percaya padaku. Itu membuatku tersentuh. Aku yang galak begini? Ternyata menjadi tempat curhat sejin yang sabar itu?? Haha. Aku bercanda. Kamu juga pernah bilang, kan? Banyaknya perbedaan di antara kita itu bukan masalah. Yang jadi masalah itu kalau kita tidak mau menghargai dan menerima :')”_

“Ya ampun, Jin. Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan padaku sampai bisa menulis kalimat bikin geli begini.” Bisik Wooseok, tetap dengan senyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan pembacaan ulangnya lagi, sampai tiba di kalimat penutup.

_“Aku merindukanmu. Selalu.”_

Di saat yang bersamaan, ponsel yang diletakkannya tak jauh dari posisinya menulis bergetar. Tanpa melihat layar terlebih dulu Wooseok bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini. Kalau bukan Jinhyuk, ya Yein. Mereka dari pagi tadi terus-terusan menanyakan apa ia bisa diajak bertemu untuk membahas tugas kelompok sekaligus jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar, padahal ia sudah bilang punya agenda lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Kalau mau bertemu ya besok saja.

“Dasar anak-anak ini,” Wooseok mengomel, tapi toh tetap mengangkat ponselnya. Benar saja, ada nama dan foto Jinhyuk yang terpampang di layar.

_“Oi, Seok! Dimana kamu?”_

“Kubilang kan nggak bisa kerja kelompok hari ini … aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat.”

_“Iya aku tahu. Ke Sejin kan? Kenapa nggak ajak-ajak sih, kita kan juga pengen sesekali berkunjung. Pasti dia kangen sama kita-kita.”_

“Pede banget.” Wooseok biasanya menertawakan ini, namun entah kenapa, ketika Jinhyuk mengucapkan 'kangen', hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jinhyuk ataupun teman-teman lainnya dalam keadaan kalut dan gemetaran. Ia sudah berjanji untuk kuat. Tidak akan menangis di hadapan siapapun.

Tidak akan menangis di hadapan Sejin.

_“Siapa yang tahu, Seok? Ketika kita mengunjunginya bersama-sama, pesan kita bisa ia dengar lebih jelas? Ia bisa lebih cepat bangun—”_

“Aku ke rumah sakit sendirian saja.” Sahut Wooseok sebelum Jinhyuk sempat menyudahi kalimatnya. Ada jeda hening selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Jinhyuk membalas,

_“… Oke.”_

“Maaf ya, Hyuk. Maaf banget.”

_“Nggak apa-apa. Pasti banyak hal yang ingin kamu obrolkan berdua dengannya kan? Aku mengerti. Kapan-kapan saja kalau kamu sudah siap, kita bisa bareng-bareng ke sana. Mengajaknya ngobrol. Memanjatkan banyak doa.”_

(— doa agar Sejin bisa cepat pulih. Cepat bangun dari tidur panjang yang menggantungnya di antara ada dan tiada.)

Ketika Jinhyuk mengakhiri panggilannya, Wooseok mengembalikan ponselnya ke atas meja dan menatap kosong langit-langit.

“Hei, Sejin. Berapa surat cinta lagi yang harus kutulis?”


End file.
